The Word of Your Body
by CaptainKurtbastian
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian both got their first real roles on Broadway, as Ernst and Hanschen in the musical Spring Awakening. They fall in love, but when after the show ends, they're not sure if it's them or their characters in love. Kurtbastian.


**A/N: I can already feel this sucking, but might as well give it a try, right? And my Kurtbastian mind wouldn't shut up, and there's a severe lack of Kurtbastian fics out there. Might as well add one, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Though Kurt Hummel would never admit to being attracted to the meerkat-faced man, smirking at him from across the room, he would eventually admit that the man looked – felt—strangely familiar. He was sure that he had never seen the other man in his 23 years of existence, but he gave a strange… aura? Vibe? What was the word?

Kurt knew the man was staring at him. How could he not, really? His smirking expression hadn't changed since Kurt walked into the theater. Kurt groaned to himself, did this really have to happen now? Can't he just audition for his role and wait for yet another phone call, explaining that they "decided to go another way?"

Kurt sighed. This New York City dream life isn't exactly living up to his expectation. For one, apparently Broadway didn't want Kurt as much as Kurt wanted Broadway. And two, he didn't have one Blaine Anderson here, living the dream with him. Blaine had thought it wouldn't work out with Kurt all the way in New York, and Blaine still in Lima. Though Tina would dish to him about seeing Blaine with another boy , hanging around Breadstix, for the past few months.

Not that Kurt cared, of course. Kurt was over it. Did it hurt? Yeah, there was a mild sting and the empty feeling of being replaced, but Kurt Hummel had bigger dreams than a first love from Ohio.

"Hey there, gay face."

Kurt's head snapped up out of his train of thoughts, and suddenly found himself in very close proximity with the meerkat staring at him across the room. Or who _was _staring at him _across_ the room, Kurt mentally scolded himself.

Though Kurt Hummel would never admit it, one thought going through his mind at this exact moment was how nice a shade of green the other man's eyes were.

Quickly averting his eyes, Kurt took a step back (really, this guy got a little too close for comfort), and glared at the other boy. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man smiled, "Actually, yes. This problem has an easy solution, involving me, you, and a bathroom stall." He winked.

"Excuse me?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

He shrugged, his signature smirk etched on his face, "I'm hot, you're hot, we make a good pair, don't you think?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I don't," he replied coldly, "and for the record, 'gay face' isn't too much of a compliment, you meerkat."

The man laughed (though Kurt Hummel would never admit it was one of the best sounds he had heard in a while), "Meerkat? 'The Gay Face and the Meerkat.' Sounds like a new Disney movie in the making."

Shaking his head again, Kurt quickly turned around and started walking away. He needed to concentrate. He needed this part. He didn't need to be annoyed by this guy any longer.

A gentle tug on Kurt's elbow stopped him in his tracks. Kurt turned around again, seeing the man standing there. Clearing his throat, he took his hand off Kurt's elbow and ran it through his hair (though Kurt Hummel would never admit he found that attractive).

"Look, I—uh. Sorry. I don't really…" He began. Kurt still stared at him expectantly. He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? That's just how I… get."

"How you get?" Kurt questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah. I just… I don't know."

There was a moment of silence between the pair. Both of them just staring at the other, waiting for them to say something, to do anything. Kurt smiled and extended his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

Staring at the offered hand for a second, the man grabbed it tightly in his own, "Sebastian Smythe."

"I would say nice to meet your acquaintance, but to be quite honest, it hasn't been so nice so far," Kurt told him, not yet letting go of Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian made no move of letting go either as he replied with a smile, "I can change that. What do you say, tonight at 8:00 at that coffee shop down the street?"

"_Kurt Hummel auditioning for the role of Ernst,"_ a loudspeaker interrupted.

It took all Kurt had not to groan out loud. "How about this," Kurt started, "I get the role, you get the date."

A wide smile spread across Sebastian's face, so different from the smirk that was placed there not so long ago, "Feisty. I like it. You got yourself a deal, Hummel. Care to share you number?"

Kurt started walking away and towards the stage, over his shoulder he called, "And that's if _you_ get _your_ part."

Sebastian's laugh echoed throughout the theater.

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded,  
>Oh, I'm gonna be your wound…<em>

Suffice to say, Kurt did get the part as Ernst in the new musical, Spring Awakening. As Kurt expected (ad maybe hoped), Sebastian got his role as well as Hanschen, ironically, his lover in the musical.

Kurt celebrated in his tiny apartment that he shared with Rachel. Rachel congratulated him and told him that he deserved it. He left his apartment around 7:45, ignoring Rachel's nagging questions, telling her that he just wanted to go for a walk.

It was a lie.

Kurt hadn't contacted Sebastian since their audition day. He didn't get his number. He only knew Sebastian got the role from the widespread email sent to everyone who got a role in the cast.

He doubted Sebastian even remembered who he was. It was a week later, Sebastian probably forgot about his strange attraction towards Kurt, and Kurt was wasting his time walking to this coffee shop.

Yet, Kurt still went and walked to this small coffee shop at the corner that he'd passed by so frequently on his journeys from theater to theater, audition to audition. He still didn't quite digest the fact that this was real, he was going to be on Broadway. Originating a Broadway role, no less. His dream was coming true, but he still couldn't get the strange boy out of his mind.

Kurt paused outside the door to the coffee shop, taking a deep breath and tightening the dark blue scarf around his neck. He pushed the door open.

Kurt was greeted by the beautiful smell of coffee that would never get old, and by the sight of Sebastian sitting at a small table, smiling. Though Kurt Hummel would never admit it, seeing Sebastian smile was a sight that would never get old either.


End file.
